Oona and Cora: A Non resistant Sister
by Isiah02
Summary: Oona has feelings for Cora and they end up doing some adult stuff. Oona/Cora lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What's going on,Fanfiction. Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new lemon Fanfiction.**

**Tom: Now we have something for this fanfic here. If you're offended by lesbians,my boy Isiah and I would suggest not reading this fanfic. Now that we warned you,we should not have a single flame in the review section.**

**Isiah: But we love y'all too much for y'all to give us flames. I'd say we did a really good job on A Held Back Desire. I'm pretty sure we'll do as good in this story also.**

**Tom: Yeah. Anyway,we decided to do a Oona and Cora fanfic.**

**Isiah:: And in case you're asking why we're doing this,we decided to be imaginitive.**

**Tom: Yeah. But the bad news is we're still working on it at the moment. We'll have it ready soon though. Until then,please tell us your thoughts on this lemon fanfic,and as we said,no flames. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah:What up? It's Isiah.**

**Tom: And Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to a Non-Resistant Sister. Now before we get started,my boy Tom and I want to thank Sofiaki88KngRoland for giving us ideas for this story.**

**Tom: Yeah. Thanks,Sofia88.**

**Isiah: Now we present to you Oona and Cora: A Non-Resistant Sister.**

* * *

Oona was swimming around the east of Merraway Cove just to have herself some space. She felt wierd being around her sister,Cora. But the question for her is what type of wierd feeling? It was really hard for her to figure it out.

She swam to her so-called shipwreck. But before she went inside,she was greeted by Plank,adviser to Oona's mother,Emmaline.

"Um,hi,"Oona said a little confused.

"Hey,how's it going,"Plank said a little down.

"What are you doing in my shipwreck,"Oona asked.

"Oh,I don't know," said Plank." I just needed some space."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong," Oona said trying to cheer her mother's adviser up. They went inside the shipwreck and sat down.

"I..." Plank started but couldn't finish." I think I'm in love." Oona took a quick moment and thought about what Plank just said. Could that be what's happening between me and Cora? She then took her focus back on Plank." That's nice," Oona said trying to smile.

"No. It isn't," Plank said feeling embarassed." I'm in love with your mother."

**Tom: What the heck?**

**Nightmare Sofia: What the heck?**

**Isiah: What the heck?**

Oona was a little shocked at what she heard. Her mother's adviser being in love with her own mother. That took her mind off of her and Cora. But not completely.

Plank sighed and got up." I knew you would think it's wrong for me to be in love with your mother," he said.

"I don't think it's wrong," Oona said." It'll just take some getting use to." She then got up and comforted the adviser." I have a confession to make myself. I have the same feeling for my sister." Now Plank was the one confused.

"Wow. You must've been through a lot," Plank said.

"I have," Oona said.

"Well I think I know how to solve both of our problems," Plank said." Tell her how you feel for her. It's gonna be hard,but the least you can do is try."

Oona started to smile." You think it's gonna work," she asked.

"There's only way to find out," Plank said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Tom: This story ain't making no sense at all. Is this a Oona/Cora lemon or a Plank/Emmaline lemon?**

**Isiah: Just focus on the Oona/Cora lemon. We'll worry about Emmaline and Plank later.**

**Tom: Alright.**

**Isiah: Guys. We have a few good love songs for the lemon. But it won't be until later in the chapter.**

**Tom: Until then,guys,please tell us what you think of this story so far. And again,we wanna thank Sofia88KingRoland for giving us ideas for this story. Review nicely. No flames. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to A Non-Resistant Sister. I know this isn't like us to post 2 chapters in one day. I decided to do another quick chapter.**

* * *

Oona went back to the mermaid colony to find her sister. She was hanging around the back of the colony.

She took a deep breath." I can do this," she said before going to her older sister. Oh my God,she thought to herself. She so beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. How is it that she's so beautiful?

**Tom: Yeah,I wanna know that too.**

**Isiah: Ha. Idiot.**

Cora turned around to see her little sister." Hi,Oona," Cora said sweetly.

"Hi,Cora," Oona said back to her older sister." I have something to tell you."

"Okay," Cora said." What is it?"

Oona started shaking a little before starting to confess her feelings towards her older sister." How would you react if someone was...you know...in love with you?" She kept shaking a little.

"Well," Cora started." I'd say it depends on who is love with me."

"Um," Oona paused for a moment." How would you react if...like...your own sibling had some feelings for you?"

Cora was at shock a little for what she just heard. She never heard a question like that before. Oona started feeling down just by Cora's reaction to her question. A tear then left her eye. Oona knew it. She knew her own sister wouldn't accept her feelings towards her.

Cora swam to Oona and placed a hand on her shoulder. Oona then saw her hand. She looked at her older sister's eyes. Before she knew it,her older sister kissed her right on the lips. Oona was at shock for what Cora just did.

"Cora," Oona managed to say." You don't think of me as sick or anything like that?"

"Not at all," Cora said softly." Truth be told,I wanted to express my feelings towards you myself."

Oona swam up and hugged her older sister. Cora hugged back. Then they began kissing each other. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Cora broke it." I wanna show you how does it feel to be in love with another girl," she said.

"How," Oona asked.

"Come with me," Cora said as she took her younger sister's hand and swimming away from the colony.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefully Tom and I won't be doing nothing then. Until next time.**


End file.
